America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl Who Didn't Make It
'The Girl Who Didn't Make it '''is the eighth episode of '''Cycle One '''of America's Next Top Sim. It's about the final three girls making it to the top three. The Girl Who Didn't Make It ''Following the events of the last episode, the girls head to bed and wake up and head downstairs for food Malaysia: She's finally gone ugh Liberty: Sucks she came 4th though Demi: Literally Liberty: I'm so ready for the final three challenge Demi: It's the final catwalk Malaysia: Remember when Betsy like died on the runway, LMAO Demi: Poor Bitch Crim pops out of nowhere Crim: Hello girls Girls: Hey Crim Crim: So it's the final catwalk today, and you can wear anything, the show starts at 1 pm today, so you have 6 hours to get ready, meet me at Shoudy Beach at 12:30 pm, Good luck girls The clock hits 12 pm and the girls rush to the Catwalk The girls arrive at Shoudy Beach Crim: Hello girls... Girls: Hey Crim: So you may be wondering where the catwalk is today... you're looking at it A stage in the ocean lights up and water sprays across each side Malaysia: Oh my god amazing Crim: So I see you're in the outfits already... so let the show begin Crim sits at the side of the runway and watches the girl Tara: The Statue of Liberty's beauty is shaking, because Liberty Cole is here everyone Liberty owns the runway and sells the garment Tara: Up next, Demi Demi loves the runway and is twirling and posing for the gods Tara: Finally... Malaysia Malaysia is working the runway and everyone is gagging Tara: Now welcome back the top three girls of Cycle 1 File:8 - Demi Final 3.png|Demi, Final 3 File:8 - Liberty Final 3.png|Liberty, Final 3 File:8 - Malaysia Final 3.png|Malaysia, Final 3 Back on Shoudy Beach Crim: Now... I must eliminate one of you here Crim: Demi Crim: Liberty Crim: Malaysia Crim: One of you will be going home Crim: Demi... you've shown us a model really can improve and you've provided us with sickening looks. Crim: Liberty... Girl you really made me rethink your elimination after your return... you're a great model Crim: And Malaysia... you really know the way around modelling, you're one of the best Crim: But... I think about who really wants this and deserves it Crim: Wanting it is one thing, but deserving it is more important, and I think you all deserve it... but only two will go through Crim pulls two cards out of the sand Crim: The winner of the final catwalk, moving onto the final two is... Crim turns the card around to show Liberty's face Liberty screams Liberty: Thank you so much Crim: Malaysia, Demi... you both deserve it... but I feel someone wants it more Crim: The model who's made it into the top two is... Both queens shake with fear, Crim gets ready to turn the card, and she does Crim: Demi... Demi: Oh my god Demi turns to Malaysia and hugs her Malaysia: Girl you deserve it... Crim: Malaysia... you have been one of my favourite models I've ever met, but I don't feel you want to be some big model around the world Liberty hugs a crying Demi Crim: Malaysia... It hurts me to do this, but I know it's for the best, now leave Malaysia: Thank you for everything, bye girls, may the best model win Malaysia arrives back at the house Malaysia: It hurts you know... to get to the top three and be eliminated... I wanted this so bad but I trust Crim and I wish the other girls the best of luck. This is Malaysia, signing off Back at the beach Crim: My top two girls... Crim: Only one photoshoot is between you and the title of America's Next Top Sim Crim: I wish you the girls the best of luck... now head back home and get some rest... it's going to be a busy day tomorrow The girls head back to the house and get some rest Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes